Words and Actions
by curlyj76
Summary: Bobby, Sue Ellen and a hand written note...
1. Chapter 1

*****I apologize to anyone who read this last night, I expanded the drabble a bit and decided to repost. :)*****

* * *

Sitting behind his reclaimed desk, Bobby eyed the various physical remnants of Barnes' empire that were scattered around the room.

With a smirk, he had to admit that the feeling which permeated his bodied at the moment was an addictive one.

_No wonder JR got such a kick outta beating Cliff – Hell, anybody, for so many years over the course of his life_.

The way the pieces of his brother's plan just clicked into place... It was disturbingly satisfying.

_But, not too satisfying._

Bobby knew that the particular path he had walked the past couple of weeks was one that he had no intention of venturing down again.

It was with that thought and at the sound of shattering glass, that his reverie was broken.

Glancing toward the darkened doorway of his office and the entryway beyond, Bobby called out to the only other person left on the floor.

"Sue Ellen? Are you OK?"

JRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSE

She had just started going through the files she had retrieved from her son's office when she found it - a note, written in an unmistakable scribble and addressed to Bobby. Just seeing JR's handwriting was enough to send a pang of sadness rushing through her heart.

Why in the world John Ross had possession of it, let alone would feel the need to hide it among a stack of refinery reports, she didn't know. And quite frankly, she didn't _want_ to know.

Quickly setting the note aside, Sue Ellen stood to make herself a final drink.

It was to be her last, the conclusion to the seemingly never-ending trial of bringing JR's killer to justice while simultaneously saving Ewing Global, nee Energies.

Huffing out a laugh, Sue Ellen poured out a finger or two of bourbon into a tumbler.

In her absence from the halls of the company over the past couple of weeks, the liquid before her and its container seemed to have multiplied. If one were to look closely, they would find a sampling of the liquor in nearly every corner of Ewing Global.

_Better the bourbon than that damn portrait._

That particular discussion was one she would be having with her brother-in-law in the morning.

Shaking her head and smiling softly to herself, Sue Ellen replaced the stopper of the decanter and gently set the bottle down on the surface of her sideboard.

Caressing the wording etched into the crystal's surface, she lifted her glass in silent tribute before whispering to the bottles namesake.

"Rest well Darlin', we did it."

Taking a sip, Sue Ellen grimaced slightly at the burn and turned back to her desk and Bobby's letter.

Sitting down, her gaze began to slowly trace the words on the page. Not really reading them, until one sentence... one particular word... caught her attention, causing her body to go numb and the bourbon to spill to the floor.

JRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSE

"Sue Ellen?" Bobby calls again before rising to his feet and moving out into the darkened interior of the lobby.

Seeing the movement of shadows on Sue Ellen's office wall, he begins to navigate around various pieces of furniture before stopping abruptly when she appears at her door with a very familiar piece of paper in hand.

From his position, Bobby could just make out the worn creases in the letter as it was backlit by the light streaming out from the room behind her. Funny... slightly yellowed by either the light or by wear, he couldn't tell, it almost looked like it was glowing.

"Bobby? What is this? Is what it says true?" The stunned tone in her voice wasn't hard to miss.

Sighing to himself, he resolved to have a long talk with his nephew the next morning. That is, if the woman in front of him allowed him to survive that long.

"Sue Ellen, come to my office and I'll explain everything."

A few moments later, Bobby watched as the wide-eyed and desolate look that had occupied his guest's face earlier was quickly replaced with something akin to a roiling storm.

"He did what?"

It was always frightening when she spoke in that quiet, even tone. The tension and anger that was just under the surface promised anyone within range of hearing it, that they would be on the receiving end of something truly unpleasant and usually well deserved.

Watching her now from his perch at the front of his desk, he could see the emotions rapidly moving across her face as she tried to reconcile everything that had transpired behind the scenes these last couple of weeks.

"Sue Ellen..." Bobby began, wincing internally at the anger which flashed in her eyes as he brought her attention back to him.

"He did _WHAT_?" She repeats as she pushes herself out of her chair and begins to advance towards him.

Standing quickly, Bobby holds up his hands in supplication, "Now, listen –"

"_OHHHHhhhhh_ I'm listening." She stops, settling her hands on her hips, "I'm listening alright; I just don't believe what I'm hearing!"

"He did it – "

"That bastard! If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill him myself!" She interrupts as she begins to pace back and forth in front of him.

"Sue Ellen," Bobby calls out quietly to her.

"What?!" She shouts as she whirls around quickly, almost losing her balance as her heels catch on the carpeting beneath her feet.

Reaching out to her and placing steadying hands on her shoulders, Bobby continues, "You need to calm down – "

Unable to help herself, Sue Ellen slaps his hands away, "Don't touch me!"

"Sue El – "

Pointing a finger in his direction, she silences him quickly and then motions to his desk, "If you tell me to calm down again, I'll take that pretty little – "

"Sue Ellen!" Bobby yelps in surprise.

Equal parts offended and nervous that she might actually attempt what she was threatening, he moves himself over to block her route to the object in question while trying to reason with her.

"He did it for the family."

The growl which comes from her throat and her response makes his eyes widen for a moment.

"Bullshit"

The grimace of anger and frustration that he sees crossing her face before she turns her back to him is something he can completely identify with and still felt from time to time.

All of a sudden, the energy in the room seems to shift as both of their voices fall silent.

"How long have you known?" She whispers quietly.

"What?"

Turning slowly back around and wrapping her arms around herself, Sue Ellen stares at him for a moment before repeating her question.

"How long have you known Bobby?"

The probing depth of her gaze unsettles him as he tries to work out a response.

"I – "

Speaking to herself as her gaze continues to flit across his face and lands on the document that was the source of this confrontation. "It had to have been for a while, judging by the state of that sad little piece of paper."

"Sue Ellen," sighing apologetically, Bobby was unable come up with a response.

"Never mind, it doesn't matter." Walking to the window, Sue Ellen stared out across the darkened skyline of Dallas before speaking again.

"Where is he?"

Confused, Bobby found himself staring once again at Sue Ellen's back, "Who?"

"Bum"

Blinking quickly, "Bum?" He repeats.

Staring at Bobby's reflection in the glass, "Yes, Bum." Sue Ellen confirms.

"I don't know where he is, why?"

Turning around, Sue Ellen slides her eyes appraisingly over the figure of her former brother-in-law. Dropping her hands, she begins a slow walk towards him, stopping to pick-up JR's letter from the desk before continuing on her way.

Furrowing her brow slightly, she silently reread the words on the page as she spoke, "Because, he did it. Didn't he? He killed JR?" The shocked expression on Bobby's face would have made her laugh if she had looked at him in that moment. "The best friend he never deserved to have?..."

Roughly rubbing his hands over his face and running them through his hair, he sighed frustrated.

_Of course, she would figure it out. She figured everything else out. Why wouldn't she do the same with this?_

"He didn't kill him. As I said, it wasn't like that."

Cocking her head to the side, Sue Ellen's eyes narrowed in anger as she stepped closer to him, coming within a few feet of his body.

"Why? Have they suddenly redefined the word over the last few weeks? Is the intentional shooting of someone, for the purpose of ending their life, no longer consid – "

Bobby could tell that the anger was building in her again and tried desperately to halt its progress.

"Sue Ellen, stop." He all but pleaded, "Think about what you're saying... Don't make this any more difficult than it already is."

Unimpressed with his speech, Sue Ellen stood silently with her arms crossed in front of her chest.

"She's right Bobby."

Startled at the sound of the unexpected voice, Sue Ellen's gaze snaps to the figure standing just inside the office, as Bobby pivots on his heels.

"Hello Bum." Sue Ellen greeted the man.

"Sue Ellen," Bum nods to both in return, "Bobby."

Squaring her shoulders and inhaling deeply, Sue Ellen tries to move past Bobby, intent on leaving the room as quickly as possible, but something stops her.

The next thing either man knows, the resounding sound of flesh meeting flesh and the toppling of chairs echoes through the nearly empty office.

Looking at the man on the floor and then back up at Bobby, Sue Ellen speaks through gritted teeth as she turns for the door.

"Don't follow me or I will say and do something that we will all regret."


	2. Chapter 2

**First of all, massive thank you to everyone that has commented on this story and my other drabbles. I truly appreciate it! 3**

**Second, don't throw anything at me when you reach the end k? Thx. heh XX**

* * *

The light from the porch clicked on as he stood rocking back and forth on his heels, but he couldn't detect any movement from the other side of the door.

Time seemed to crawl to a halt as he waited.

The crickets chirped, leaves rustled and if he wasn't mistaken, he could just faintly hear the sound of the electricity humming through the light above his head.

Looking up towards it briefly before letting his eyes wonder over the home in front of him, Bum began subtly stretching the muscles in his arms and shoulders before tilting his head to the side to release the tension that had built up over the past hour and a half.

He knew she was in the house and he knew that, she knew he was waiting outside. She was just biding her time, waiting for him to give up and leave. But, he was a very patient man...it was a characteristic that made him very good at his job. He'd wait until the next morning if need be, he was on a mission and no one, not even Sue Ellen Ewing, was going to det–

The rattle of a door handle stopped his train of thought as he found himself shifting into a defensive stance. Separated by a pane of glass, Bum watched as Sue Ellen appeared in front of him.

She stood and stared at him with open hostility for a long moment before reaching for the second door.

This was not going to be pleasant.

JRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSE

"You are either an incredibly brave man or an incredi–"

"Loyal one?"

The first salvo of words rang out between them causing Sue Ellen's glare to deepen. Impossibly, his interruption only seemed irritate her more... which was somewhat incomprehensible considering how angry she already was.

Pausing a moment, she realized that she was so angry that she couldn't quite remember how she had gotten home.

She was so angry, that she couldn't remember when she had arrived or how she found herself picking up the shatter remains of a picture frame that now sat on the coffee table in her living room.

Of course, who and what she was angry at was distinctly, hauntingly and _painfully_ clear to her and to the person in front of her.

And if she thought about, it would have been obvious to her brother-in-law...and her son...and more than likely, her nephew... The cascading realization of how utterly out of the loop she had been on something so desperately **_vital_** only escalated the frantic nature of the emotions she was feeling.

_ALL_ of them knew. All of them. .one. She was certain of it.

They knew and they hadn't told her. Instead they had stood by silently.

It infuriated her.

And now, here was this _person_ standing on her doorstep.

The one who was responsible for taking the life of a man she had loved for the vast majority of her life. A man who JR had called a best friend he never deserved to have, a best friend who was willing participant in a murder.

No.

Actually...she was wrong. It wasn't a murder, it was a suicide.

It was death wrapped up in words of noble sacrifice, but a suicide none the less.

And maybe, just maybe, that's what angered her the most.

The love her life had killed himself and the man in front of her had helped.

Taking a pained breath, Sue Ellen had to close her eyes as her mind assaulted her with the various scenarios that may have played out over the course of JR planning his so called "Masterpiece." When? Where? How? All of it had to be perfect; it had to be _timed_, in order for it the puzzle pieces to fall where they needed to land.

She felt sick to her stomach.

"_Why did you do it?_" She hissed under her breath.

JRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSEJRSE

"I –"

Her question startled him and apparently his voice startled her just as much because her eyes shot open as soon he made a sound.

Bum had been so completely absorbed in watching Sue Ellen's expressions that he had lost all track of time. The flush of anger stained her cheeks while she her fought for control of her emotions. He wasn't part of whatever place she had gone to when she first caught sight of him...he could tell by the way her eyes had become distant.

Now, however, those eyes were anything but detached. Narrowed as they were, he could just barely make out the gleam of pent up anger in their depths.

"I mean, if you cared about him at all, how _could_ you do it?"

The accusation in those words...the disgust. They were too familiar. They were words he had repeated to himself over and over, before and after.

"How could I _not_?!"

How could he turn his back on his friend? How could he leave him to a future that he was determined, beyond a shadow of a doubt, to meet on his own terms? How could he trust that someone else –

"JR – Listen...Can I come in?"

The stony silence that met his request was like a slap in the face.

"I'd rather not have this conversation on your doorstep," he said as his own anger began to boil to the surface.

With a derisive snort, Sue Ellen moved to close the door, "I'd rather not have this conversation at all, thank you."

The last straw fluttered helplessly to Bum's feet as he felt something snap. Grabbing the edge of the door and its frame, he pushed his way past Sue Ellen and into her foyer.

"What do you think you're doing?!" She cried out as she tried to stop him from entering.

"Keeping a promise."

The forceful snap of a light switch blinded him momentarily. Blinking rapidly, he took in his environment before looking back at the woman who stood behind him.

"Why are you here Bum?"

The anger that had been present from the very moment they had set eyes on one another was still there, but there now was an edge of exhaustion and despondency in her tone that surprised him. It seemed like all the effort she put into trying to keep him out had evaporated whatever physical fight she had left.

Watching her as she wraps her arms around herself, Bum began to feel his own anger melt away.

In her stocking-feet, sans designer heels, and with eye make-up now visibly smudged from tears, he could feel his heart begin to soften. This was the woman JR loved.

"I have something for you...From JR."

Tilting her head forward, Sue Ellen reached up to pinch the bridge of her nose as a headache made its presence known. Sigh, she knew she couldn't hold off the inevitable.

"What is it?" She whispers.

Feeling almost guilty for having to say the next words, Bum reached into the interior pocket of his jacket before responding.

"It's a letter th– "

Her head jerked up as quickly both hands darted up to stop him from saying anything further.

"No. No more letters."

"Sue Ellen, please. He asked that I –" Shaking her head, she turns and heads for the door, speaking over her shoulder as she goes.

"No." Reaching the entrance, she looks at him as she swings it open beside her, "Thank you, but no. You did your duty, you're here and you tried, and I thank you for your efforts. But, I'd like for you to leave now."

Bum couldn't help, but marvel at the restraint in her tone before beginning a slow walk towards her.

"He warned me about your temper you know? He said something about Hellcat and a tornado?" Laughing quietly to himself, he continued, "I really didn't understand it at time, but he sure as hell didn't warn me about your right hook. I'm pretty sure he's upstairs laughing his ass off right now."

Coming to a halt in front of her, he meets her gaze.

"Upstairs, huh?" She can't help the little grin that crosses her face at the thought.

"Are you kidding? The man could talk his way past the Devil himself. What makes you think he couldn't do the same to St. Peter?" He asks with a grin.

Laughing out loud, Sue Ellen nods in agreement before quieting and studying Bum's face. The bruised jaw that wasn't visible on her porch is now highlighted dramatically in front of her and she feels a twinge of guilt for hitting the man without warning.

She's still immensely angry and hasn't forgiven him in the slightest, but she is drained and needs answers now more than anything else...And he looks – he looks like he needs someone to confess his sins too.

Taking a deep breath, Sue Ellen reaches out and touches Bum's arm, tilting her head to the side.

"Follow me."


End file.
